


Let's Go

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [230]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmictuesdays: Leverage meets the new Ghostbusters team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hardison had never actually met Holtzmann, but he’d tangled with her enough on the forums to call her a friend.  And so when the shit hit the fan, she was the one he called.

The answering text, once decoded, led them to an old firehouse on the edge of the city.  Holtzmann met him at the door with a grin, a wink, and a tossed signal analyser.  “Come on, there’s a bug in the traps we need to catch before we can deploy.”

As the sun set, Hardison helped Eliot strap on the backpack Holtzmann and her friends had modified for them.  “Let’s do this,” Yates said with a determined little nod.

Hardison picked up one of the ectoplasmic traps and headed back out to finish the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cosmictuesday added to her first prompt: Parker tossing Hemsworth's character over her shoulder and twirling around while spanking him, and all he can do is laugh with glee.

After the ghosts were defeated, the bad guy scorched from the face of the earth, the victims restored, there was only a need for pizza, beer, and some downtime.

The upstairs of the firehouse had plenty of bean bags, and Abby’s fridge was full of craft brews that had Eliot nodding appreciatively. Their secretary had taken orders with a cheerful grin, and half an hour later, they were all sprawled around the room, licking grease off their fingers and talking like they’d known each other all their lives.

Hardison looked up from his engrossing conversation with Holtzmann about some new research from CERN as a loud Australian voice called bullshit.

He watched, jaw dropping, as Parker stood up next to him, shrugged, and dropped her shoulder down to scoop Kevin the secretary into a fireman’s lift.  Kevin whooped as Parker crossed the room and dumped him unceremoniously into a beanbag.  “That,” he told her, beaming.  “Was bloody awesome.”  Parker shrugged, but she was smiling her smug little smile that was one of Hardison’s favourites.


End file.
